Winter's chill
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai, RayClaude] G rev are on a skiing holidaying in Switzerland, but this trip nearly ends the life of a member of G rev.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Winter's chill.  
Summary: G rev are on a skiing holidaying in Switzerland, but this trip nearly ends the life of a member of G rev.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Ray/Claude  
Warnings: Yaoi, natural disaster, slight fluff.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

(Runs around in circles, arms flailing) So many fics that I need to update! It's not fair that I keep getting new ideas T.T

Well, anyway, here's the start of another fic that I need to complete. Enjoy!

* * *

Soft crystallized snow floated gently to the already heavily snow laden ground, joining their kind to make a sheet of white ice. Perfect for an avid skier or snowboarder. The surroundings were peaceful and quiet. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But the tranquil surroundings were disrupted by a human made snow ball rolling down a beginners slope, nearly creaming everyone in it's path.

Kai sighed and pulled his snowboard to a stop, watching as a familiar snowball rolled past. "What do you call that, Tyson?"

The snowball known as Tyson sudden disintegrated when it crashed into a tree. A short and slightly tubby dark bluenette appeared out of the snow, his eyes swirly. He made some incoherent noises, then flopped back down on the snow.

"Tyson!" Max said, discarding his skies and make his way over to the unconscious teen. "Tyson, you ok buddy?"

"So many stars Maxi." Tyson muttered with a slightly crazed, unnerving smile on his face.

Kai sighed again and was about to snow board over as well when he heard another startle yell. Suddenly, Ray skidded to a halt next to him, looking practically ungraceful on his back side.

"Ow! Who knew snow was so hard!" Ray whined.

"I though neko-jins had great balance, Ray." Kai quipped next to him. "I thought you would have mastered it by now."

"Oh, shut up." Ray said. "Just because you're a pro, doesn't mean you can make sarcastic remarks."

Kai smirked, the offered a hand. "Need a hand?"

Ray looked defiant, but the sighed and grabbed Kai's hand. "How did you learn to snowboard, Kai?"

"I lived in Russia for a couple of years, I couldn't always blade, so I had to do something to pass the time." Kai replied, steadying Ray on his own snowboard. "Maybe you should try skiing first, just to get your balance."

"Yeah, probably."

There was suddenly another yell. Both Kai and Ray turned their attention to the yell and saw that Tyson was now rolling down the rest of the bunny slope, Max watching in slight horror and awe.

They cringed when Tyson ploughed into a fence, kicking up snow as he did so.

"Maybe we should call it quits for a bit." Kai said.

Ray looked at his watch on his wrist and hid a smirk. "Yes, I think we should."

"Max, grab Tyson and head back to the lodge!" Kai yelled to Max. "We're taking a break"  
The small blond nodded and carefully made his way down the bunny slope, a lot more gracefully then Tyson.

Ray kicked off his snowboard. "I think I'll walk."

Kai smirked. "Do what you want, I'll meet you at the lodge." With that said, Kai maneuvered his snowboard and elegantly snowboard down the slope with ease.

Ray's eye twitch. "Show off." He sighed and trekked his way down.

After much hassle, G revolution finally stumbled into the lounge. Kai was already there of course, speaking, albeit reluctantly, with Grandpa. The group shuddered, hopefully gramps won't want to try his hand as skiing as well.

Kai was hoping this even more so. He had enough trouble with Tyson, Max and Ray. He has yet to see if Kenny, Hilary or Daichi can ski yet.

"How were the little dude's first skiing lesson?" Gramps asked Kai.

"Well…" Kai drawled, but was beating to the answer by someone else.

"We suck." Ray said with an exasperated sigh.

Gramps let out a full belly laugh as he always does. "Cheer up, little dudes!" He said. "It's only you first time."

"But the snow is so hard!" Tyson moaned.

"Not to mention the trees and fences, right Tyson?" Max asked, playfully nudging Tyson in the ribs.

"You ran into a tree?" Hilary asked.

Tyson huffed and pouted, nodding once. Hilary burst out laughing.

"I wish I could have seen that!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I wouldn't laugh too hard, Hilary." Kai said. "You're going to go out and have a try yourself."

Hilary eeped and Tyson laughed. "Hey, yeah. This time I can laugh at your misfortune!"

"Tyson!"

"Oh, hush, all of you." Kai lightly scolded.

The group quieted down, but Tyson and Hilary were still glaring murderously at each other.

Kai rolled his eyes at them. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his plush chair, gazing at the large wood fire in front of him. He so wanted to go out and try one of those extreme runs, but someone had to keep an eye on this lot. They have this unique ability to get into so much trouble in such a short amount of time.

They'll be the death of him one day.

Kai was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard Hilary squeal in delight. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Hilary practically glomp a short, pink hair girl.

"Hey, look, it's Miguel and the others!" Max said happily, his puppy dog grin appearing on his lips.

Sure enough a tall handsome blond appeared, following the short hair girl. Under his arm was a snowboard, an overnight bag hanging off his shoulder. He turned his attention to the group and smiled in greetings.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

* * *

First chapter finished. Not sure how long this will be. Just have to wait and see. 

Tala: …

…What?

Tala: I see Ray/Claude.

I do too. Cute huh?

Tala: (mutters darkly)

Next chapter: Kai and Miguel decided to hit a more extreme snow run.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks and warm hugs to NiennaAngel, Asskickinprincekai, Kailover2006, meiYlOveS yOu, caberwolf, Mikamiko Kris the ninja pirate, a happy reader and Kuro Shinzui! 

Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Miguel let his eyes wonder over the people in the snow lodge lounge, his eyes immediately falling onto a familiar group of mix matched bladers. He smiled softly in greeting.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Miguel!" Tyson greeted rather too enthusiastically. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're here on a well needed break." Max explained, as Tyson was too busy greeting everyone else to really reply to Miguel's question. "All thanks to Mr. Dickinson of course."

"I see." Miguel nodded. "Been here long?"

"Arrived yesterday." Max replied. "We've decided to try our hand at skiing, but, heh, we're not very good at it."

"Oh, you're just beginners, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually." Miguel said.

"I hope so!" Max said. "The snow is too hard to keep falling on."

Miguel nodded and let his eyes wonder over the rest of the group. Matilda was sitting with Hilary, giggling about some or other. Claude was speaking with Ray about something, looking a little suspicious. Aaron was standing a little way from the group, listening to Tyson ramble on about something. Daichi was eating some of the food as Kenny hastily typed away on his laptop again. He has heard from the others that the smaller boy never goes anywhere without his beloved laptop, they even say that he's married to it. Grandpa Granger was standing near the fire place, grinning at the group and Kai was looking at the snowboard that Miguel was holding under his arm.

"You snowboard?" Kai asked eventually, turning his strangely colored eyes upon him.

"Yeah, I suppose you can say I do." Miguel nodded.

"So can Kai." Ray piped up. "He's really good, a pro even. What about you, Miguel?"

"I can board without falling over, if that's what you mean." Miguel replied jokingly.

"Hey, I know, why don't you and Kai hit the harder slopes together?" Ray suggested. "Kai's been dying to go nearly all day."

Miguel turned his gaze to Kai and they held each other's gazes. Kai shrugged, mentally saying 'It's your choice'.

"I don't have a problem with it." Miguel replied. "When would you like to head out?"

Kai shrugged again. "Whenever you want. You all really should place your belongings in your rooms though."

Miguel nodded. "Right. Come on, guys."

The rest of Barthez Battalion nodded and grabbed their stuff. They headed in the direction of their rooms, and Kai noticed that they were heading in the same direction as he and the other members of his team are located.

Kai sat in front of the fire, blocking out the constant chatter of his teammates. He was actually glad that he can now try one of those extreme runs with Miguel. No more baby sitting G revolution today.

Out of a small group of bladers that Kai can actually stand, Miguel is up near the top. He knows what it's like to be forced into doing something that is not normally something he would do. He has a special understanding that to some people, Beyblade is not a sport to enjoy, but something that can bring about great fear and power.

Fifteen minutes later Barthez Battalion returned, Miguel with his snowboard. Kai noticed and went to retrieve his own board.

"We're heading out now." Miguel said to the others. "We'll probably be back in a couple of hours."

Kai nodded and was about to leave when he turned back to the group. "Ray…" He said. He was about to say that Ray was in charge but stopped short when Ray turned to him, after stuffing his face.

"What?"

Kai sweatdropped and turned to Claude instead. "Make sure they stay out of trouble." He cast a suspicious glance at his team. "I don't trust this lot."

With that said, Kai turned to leave, smirking at the indignant protests of his teammates and Gramps' belly laughter.

"We'll need a miracle worker for that, Kai my man!"

Miguel chuckled and followed Kai out.

The air outside was fresh and crisped. It was snowing softly, sun shining through the scattered cloudy sky. A picture perfect setting. After deciding which snowboard run they would like to try first, they decided on a medium type run, just to warm up before trying the more extreme ones.

"Claude told me that you're teaching the others how to ski." Miguel said, trying to make conversation while queuing for the chair lift.

Kai flicked a strand of hair from his eyes. "I suppose you could say that I'm teaching them how to get down a slope."

"Not getting the hang of it?" Miguel asked after a small chuckle.

Kai nodded. "They've only just started today." He explained. "Although, Tyson was the first to make it down the slope."

"Oh?" Miguel said, as he and Kai jumped onto the chair lift.

"Yeah." Kai said, as he settled back into the chair lift a little, his snowboard hanging off one foot. "He started on his feet, but did a face plant, which resulted in him rolling down a few feet, with each revolution he picked up more snow. Which of course resulted in him turning into a human snowball. But fortunately he stopped before he could hit anyone."

Miguel looked slightly amused. "How did he stop?"

"He hit a tree." Kai said plainly, a small smirk on his lips as if remembering. "After laying dazed in the snow for a few moments, he regain consciousness and stood up, but…"

"He did another face plant?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded. "And another snowball may I add, but this time he ploughed into a fence."

Miguel laughed. "I suppose skiing is dangerous sport to the uneducated."

This time it was Kai's turn to chuckle. "You got that right." The chair lift reached the top and they both hoped off. "Hey, you come from Spain, don't you?" Kai asked suddenly.

"That's right." Miguel nodded, maneuvering his snowboard somewhat near Kai's. "Why?"

"I was just wondering where you learned to snowboard, that's all." Kai replied. "It doesn't seem to me that there would be many snow lodges in Spain, that's all."

Miguel smiled softly. "Many people think that." He said. "When people think of Spain, they think beaches and beachside night clubs. But there are a few good ski runs there."

"I see." Kai said.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I lived in Russia for a few years a while ago. Had to do something to pass the time." Kai replied, as he placed his board near the edge of the ski run. He pushed off and looked over his shoulder at Miguel seeing that he had done the same thing. "Race you to the bottom!" He yelled.

"You're on!"

* * *

Another little chappy done. I'm pretty sure that there are no ski resorts in Spain, but for this storythere is (sweatdrops) Anyway…

Next chapter: Ray has something in mind for Claude.

Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Big thanks to kris the ninja pirate, NiennaAngel, meiY lOveS yOu, Asskickinprincess, Tanuki, american farmerm softwelshrain, Oresama87 and Kailover2006.

* * *

Claude took a sip of his drink and let his eyes wander over the group in front of him. They are certainly an enthusiastic group, though Tyson had spent most of his time saying how much a grouch Kai is, only to have a kendo stick to the back of his head, regards of Grandpa.

"Hey Claude." Ray said suddenly. "Want to go for a walk?"

Claude blinked. "But Kai…"

"Just a quick one." Ray said, pulling the slender teen to his feet. "I insist." He said with a certain tone to his voice, almost like he wants to speak to him in private without the others getting suspicious.

"Er, right." Claude said, letting Ray snare his wrist and drag him out of the lounge.

Ray gave a certain neko-grin and lead the way towards their rooms. Slightly confused by the grin, Claude followed, though it wasn't like he had much choice.

The room that Ray was sharing with Kai was rather impressive. Two separate bedrooms, large ensuit and a wood heater in front of a large plush sofa.

"Nice room." Claude said in slight awe.

"Impressive, huh?" Ray said, sitting on the sofa. "The captain always gets the best room. One of the perks of being the only person Kai can actually stand."

Claude nodded, still glancing around the room. He shook his head and turned his gaze to the neko. "Ok, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"You were late." Ray said. "I thought you guys were coming yesterday."

"We were but our flight was cancelled." Claude replied. "And your plan better work, Ray."

"My plans always work, Claude." Ray said, hopping off the sofa and began circling the room, deviously circling Claude too. "Kai likes Miguel, Miguel likes Kai. What could go wrong?"

"Kai finds out and he kills us, maybe?"

"Pft." Ray snorted. "If Kai was capable of killing, don't you think Tyson would have dead ages ago?"

"Is he really that annoying?" Claude asked.

"To Kai, anyway." He then grinned. "Stick around with us today and you'll find out"  
"Is that a warning?"

"Yes."

Claude blinked and looked a little uneasy, especially with they way that Ray was circling the room and ultimately circling him too. He's starting to feel like a piece of meat that the hungry tiger wants to devour.

"Um, we probably should head back now." Claude said, frowning slightly when Ray walked behind him. "The others, you know."

"Oh, they can wait." Ray purred, huskily behind him. "There's another reason why I asked you here."

Claude involuntarily shivered. "And what's that?" He suddenly gasped when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist from behind and a pair of lips gently nibbling on his ear. "R, Ray?"

"You're very generous, you know that?" Ray whispered in Claude's ear. "You wish for Miguel to be happy, and the only way for him to be happy is to be with Kai. Am I right?"

Claude swallowed thickly. "I guess so. You want Kai to be happy too, right?"

"He deserves to be happy. They both do." Ray nuzzled against Claude's neck, emitting a startled gasp from the skinny blader. "But enough talk about those two. Enough talk altogether."

"What?" Claude managed to ask, tilting his head towards Ray slightly. But the question was forgotten when Ray took advantaged of that small movement, placing his lips on Claude's slightly parted ones.

Startled, Claude felt himself stiffen at the contact, but Ray tighten his arms around him, causing him to fall back into Ray's chest. A few heart stopping seconds later, Claude felt his eyes close and he gave himself into the kiss, placing his hands on top of Ray's that were around his waist.

The kiss was broken, but that was so that Ray could concentrate all of his energy licking and kissing Claude delicate neck. With his eyes still closed, Claude let his head fall back against Ray's shoulder as those talented lips flittered across his skin. Biting his lip, Claude struggle not to moan in pleasure, afraid that someone might walk by and hear.

He had no idea that he was slowly being moved until his back touched the soft fabric of the sofa and Ray's lean body laying on top of his. Ray leaned forward and brought their lips together again.

The only thing registering in Claude's mind was the feel of Ray's lips constantly tugging against his own and the warmth of his body pressed against his. One of Ray's hands left his waist and began its journey down his side, tugging at the hem of his jumper.

"Ray!" Claude gasped, finally managing to break the kiss. "Wait,…the others."

Ray pecked Claude's lips then climbed off him. "We'll continue this later, ok?" He said, offering a hand to the flustered platinum.

Claude silently nodded and slipped his hand into Ray's, climbing to his feet. As he did so, Ray tugged him forward with the hand that was still in his, pulling Claude up against him. Even though he was the tiniest bit taller, Ray had more muscles and physical strength. With Claude up against his chest, Ray pulled them both into another kiss.

"Lets go." Ray said, stepping back to give Claude room to re-arrange his clothes. "We have no idea how much trouble the others have gotten themselves into. So be forewarned."

… … … … …

"Is it me, or did it suddenly get colder?" Miguel asked, his hands rubbing against each other.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" Kai asked, picking up his snowboard. "A warm drink should warm you up."

Miguel nodded and shivered slightly. They both grabbed their snowboards the walked over to a small café near the snow runs. Using his money Kai paid for two hot chocolates and they sat in one of the small booths.

"Here." Kai said, handing the drink to Miguel.

"Thank you." Miguel said, wrapping his now gloveless hands around the warm cup. "I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." Kai said, sitting down across from him. "Weather in these higher regions are hard to predict."

Miguel nodded, letting the warm liquid slip down his throat. "It felt like the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees to me. Though you didn't seem to bothered by it."

"Oh," Kai said dismissively. "The cold doesn't bother me. Neither does the heat actually."

"Why's that?"

"Training." Kai said simply.

Miguel felt his eyes sadden. " …the abbey?"

"You've heard of the abbey?" Kai asked, slightly surprised.

Miguel frowned and lowered his eyes. "Barthez mentioned it a few times. He kept telling us that we should be grateful that we weren't involved in the Abbey."

"I see." Kai said, his voice low. "In the Abbey there were many different types of training schedules. Mine was nature. I was thrown into the middle of the Russian tundra and told to walked to the other side, if I didn't return they would kill a squadron of children. Hearing that was more than enough motivation, ya know?"

Miguel says nothing and nods.

"It was hard at the beginning. But gradually it became easier and easier. Until it was more of an evening stroll then training." Kai continued, his eyes holding a faraway look to them. "My body and immune system became so use to the cold and howling winds. Some days I look forward to being thrown in the tundra. Anything was better then staying in the abbey."

Miguel is shocked, his eyes shimmering with an unnamed emotion. "Kai…"

Kai continues to babble. "They soon realize that the Russian tundra was no longer a challenge, so they flew me to the other side of the world and threw me into death valley."

"Death valley?"

Kai shuddered. "It's was so hot, nothing I was use too. I fainted a couple of times on the first go. My body had grown so accustom to the cold that being thrown into intense heat was too much. But eventually I grew use to the heat as I did with the cold." Kai shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the memories. "After that they felt that I had to grow use to being in water so they threw me into the ocean and told to swim to shore."

"Kai!" Miguel had to stop him, the emotions he was sensing from Kai was truly heartbreaking. "I've heard stories about the abbey, but I had never imagined that it would be that horrible."

"I'm sorry." Kai said suddenly. "I was babbling, wasn't I? Well, anyway, lets go, I want to get one more run in before I have to go back to the brat pack." And he climbed to his feet.

Miguel stayed seated for a moment. "Kai…"

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask." Kai said. "How much patience does your friend Claude have?"

Miguel blinked at the question. "Oh, he has more patience than the average person."

"I hope so." Kai said, smiling softly. "He's going to need it, that's for sure. That lot, can be quite a handful."

With that said, they picked up their snowboards and headed outside. Meanwhile, back at the snow lodge, Claude was finding that controlling the two teams a just a tad difficult.

"Dammit, Tyson get away from the buffet table! Daichi get off the chandelier, it's not there for you to play with! Aaron stop harassing the barman! Max get away from the sweet table, I'm not going to be chasing after you when you get on a sugar high! And you Ray, you stop provoking him! And Matilda for God's sake keep Hilary's temper under control!"

He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath, then he collapses into a seat near the fire place. He was mildly aware that everyone was staring at him. He heard Tyson mutter that he was acting like Kai. Well, no bloody wonder. A saint would be screaming at the top of his lungs with this lot.

"How does Kai put up with all of this?" He muttered, slouched in his seat.

Gramps let out a loud belly laugh. "Our main man, Kai, has a lot of patience little dude!"

"No kidding." Claude replied, exasperated.

* * *

There, a little bit longer than the other two chapters. I was on a roll (sweatdrops) It was a little difficult trying to keep Tala away from this chapter.

Tala: (Stuck in a closet) Get me out of here!

Maybe later.

Next chapter: Disaster strikes.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Many thanks to NiennaAngel, kris the ninja pirate, Dark Kaiser, Lioku, Kailover2006, mieY lOveS yOu, asskickinprincessKai, kuro shinzui, Oresama87 and Mikamiko!

This chapter might be a little bit odd. I did this in between 'Whisper of life' and 'Fatal miscalculation' I hope it's ok anyway. Oh to the fans of the two previously mentioned fics I promise I'll get the next chapters up in a couple of days, so please don't hurt me T.T

* * *

With their snowboards under their arms, both Miguel and Kai trudged a little further up the snow run, hoping to get a more adrenaline rush in doing so. They decided not to go too far since it will be dark in a couple of hours.

The trek was a quiet one since Miguel kept thinking back to their conversations in the snow café. The way Kai describe what had happened to him in the abbey, sounded like it was something he had deserve, that he had no right to whine about it.

Miguel shook his head. If it had happen to him, whenever someone would buy him a drink they would hear that Abbey training story over and over again.

"Miguel?" Kai asked, next to him. "Something wrong? You seem quiet."

"Huh?" Miguel muttered, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"It's about what I said back in the café, isn't it?" Kai asked as he stopped walking.

Miguel also stopped walking. "Yeah, it is."

"I'm sorry you had to listen to me ramble like that."

Miguel turned to face him and shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm glad you told me. It doesn't hurt to talk about it."

"I guess not." Kai whispered. "Truth be told I don't know what came over me, but…"

"Yeah?"

"It felt kinda nice to be able to talk about it." Kai replied. "I never spoke to the others about it. You're the first person I've told about my training in the abbey."

Shock and a bit of pride went through Miguel. He regarded Kai with soft eyes. "I won't tell anyone."

Kai turned his own soft gaze to Miguel. "Yeah, I know. Maybe that's why I felt comfortable speaking with you."

They continued to regard each other with soft eyes when Kai's suddenly widen, startled. He snapped his head around to stared up at the snow covered mountain.

Miguel turned his own gaze to the mountain. "What? What's wrong?"

"I hear something." Kai whispered. He narrowed his eyes accusingly at the mountain, straining his ears.

With his supreme hearing Kai heard the familiar distant rumble in the distance. The sound of wood splintering and falling chucks of ice.

"Oh shit." Kai muttered, his eyes widen in fright. "We've gotta move."

"What?" Miguel asked, startled. "What's going on?"

"Just get on your board and follow me." Kai said, clicking into his snowboard. "With the velocity that it's traveling, we can't outrun it, but there is a rock formation that I noticed on the way up. It should offer us some protection."

"What, I don't understand." Miguel said, but clicked into his snowboard as well.

The meaning soon became clear however when the distant rumbling became louder with each passing second.

"It's an avalanche?"

"Hurry!" Kai said.

"Er, right!" Miguel said, as both of them began snowboarding down the mountain side, over the harden snow.

Kai glanced over his shoulder to see that Miguel was just behind him. He knows that they will not be able to outrun the rushing snow, and he's not trying too. All he's trying to do is get to that rock formation he'd seen on the way up. They can hide behind the rocks and wait for the avalanche to rush by and ultimately stop moving.

As impossible as this might seem, Kai had to try. At least get Miguel behind the boulders. That was his main concern. And with the ever growing speed of the avalanche, he might only have enough time to push Miguel behind the boulders.

Kai returned his gaze to the task at hand, looking for that rock formation.

And there is was, just a few feet in front of them. Looking over his shoulder again, Kai saw that the avalanche was just a few feet behind them.

Miguel also looked over his shoulder, frighten by how close the rushing river of snow is. Within a few seconds the snow will overtake them both. He turned his gaze forward. His eyes widen when Kai suddenly spun around on his board and stopped. A split second later Kai grabbed his arm and practically threw him behind a large rock formation.

Landing on the snow, Miguel looked directly at Kai who gazed back at him. A moment later Kai disappeared under a river of white snow.

Miguel stared blankly at the spot Kai was moments earlier. Realization hit him that Kai had pushed him behind a boulder but was unable to get behind it himself. Kai knew that there wasn't enough time for both of them to reach cover so he sacrificed himself for Miguel.

The only thing Miguel could see was white, and the emotions in Kai's eyes before the avalanche over took him. His eyes held this strange feeling of acceptance and relief. Relief that he could save Miguel from the snow and acceptance that he was unable to save himself.

Miguel squeezed his eyes shut as tears threaten to fall. "Kai…" He whispered.

"Kai!"

… … … … …

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill someone." Claude muttered through clenched teeth.

"We won't want that, Claude." Ray whispered in his ear. "Just hang on to that sanity of yours for a little bit longer. I'm sure Kai will be back soon."

"Tell me, Ray." Claude muttered, feeling a headache coming on. "Is Kai some sort of a saint? Or a saint like being?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I'd just figured he would have had to be a saint, or something near it." Claude explained. "How he puts up with this day in and day out is a true miracle."

Ray laughed. "Who knows he might be a angel in disguise."

Claude snorted in response but relaxed slightly when Ray placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging away the tension.

Suddenly the peaceful and friendly atmosphere in the lounge drew quiet as the sound of a distant rumble was heard.

Tyson looked up from his ever growing plate of food and looked towards the windows. "What's that noise."

Everyone looks out the window. They saw a large white cloud rising from one of the ski runs. The same thought ran through everyone's minds.

"It's an avalanche!" Claude said, speaking what everyone else had feared.

Hilary placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my god."

Max looked towards the oldest blader in the group. "Ray." He said. "You, you don't think Kai and Miguel are up there, do you?"

"I hope not."

Matilda felt tears in her eyes. "Miguel…"

… … … … …

Miguel sat with his back against the boulder, his legs pulled up against his chest as he waited for the snow to stop moving. He roar of the snow and debris rocketing past was deafening, but all he could think of was Kai. Tears ran down his cheeks, his mind instantly thinking the worst case scenario.

"If only I didn't keep asking questions." He muttered to himself. "Maybe there would have been enough time for the both of us."

Several agonizing seconds later the snow finally stopped moving and Miguel crawled his way out from behind the rock formation that had ultimately saved his life. And it could have also cost another life.

With his snowboard in his hands Miguel gazed out over the now foreign land. Trees were uprooted, splinters littered the area. It looked like a bomb had gone off. Nearly everything that was in the avalanches path was destroyed.

"What do I do now?" Miguel asked himself. "I don't know where to start looking for him."

Dropping his snowboard to the ground Miguel clicked himself onto his board. "I have to find him."

With that said, Miguel started snowboarding his way down the mountain slide, being careful not to cause any more avalanches.

His eyes darted back and forth, hoping to catch any sign of Kai.

The hardest thing for Miguel to deal with right now is that he doesn't know if Kai is alive or not.

* * *

A tiny little cliff hanger. I seem to have this fetish of evil cliffhangers and trying to hurt Kai, don't I? I don't think I'm not very popular right now. The next chapter is the last chapter.

Next chapter: Not telling.

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Warmest thanks to NiennaAngel, lioku, kris the ninja pirate, Dark Kaiser, Kailover2006, Tevera Raincoat, A happy reader, kuro shinzui and mieY lOveS yOu. 

And here it is, the last chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

The folks in the snow lodges and towns at the base of the mountain was in a frenzy. No one had expected an avalanche. Especially an avalanche this close to the town. The power and velocity of the river of snow closed off the only road out of town, hampering rescue efforts.

Everyone staying at the snow lodge was told to stay inside and keep the wood heaters going since power had been cut during this rare freak of nature.

As try as they might G revolution and Barthez Battalion could not get out of the lodge to look for their missing captains and friends. The only thing they could do was wait for them to return.

With daylight fading quickly, the emergency rescue teams had been formed, broken into two groups. One group to a search and rescue group for those at the bottom of the avalanche path while the other is heading up the mountain side, looking for survivors.

Two thirds down the avalanche path a hand suddenly shot out of the snow. Soon followed by another hand. Then with a all mighty heave, a familiar dual hair blader pulled himself half way out of the now rock hard snow.

"Urg." He groaned. "That certainly didn't tickle."

Kai dug himself out of the snow and shook his head, sending flakes of snow into the air around him. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, cracking the muscles in his neck and back. He turned and began walking back up the mountain side, stopping a few feet later to pull his still intact snowboard out of the snow.

He placed it under his arm. "I wonder if Miguel is ok." He said to himself and gazed up the mountain side. "That avalanche pushed me the better half of a mile down the mountain."

He glanced around his surroundings. Nothing that he could see looked familiar. But that always happens after a natural disaster such as this. Around him mighty trees were reduced to splinters and rocks that began on top of the mountain had been moved down to here.

"I wonder how many people were caught in this." Kai muttered to himself.

There was very little warning. And by the speed that this white death was traveling, it probably took out a couple of souvenir shops at the base of the mountain. The sleepy snow town will be in chaos that's for sure.

"I've got to go find Miguel." Kai whispered and began trekking back up the mountain, subconscious keeping an eye out for any sign of life.

The sound of someone skiing down the mountain side reached his ears. He looked up to see a familiar blond on a snowboard. Instant relief filled them both.

"Kai!" Miguel said, surprised and relief.

"Miguel!" Kai also said, relief showing clearly on his face.

Miguel pulled to a stop next to him and as he did he immediately pulled Kai into a hug. Although slightly startled, Kai returned the hug.

Miguel suddenly pulled back, getting a better look at Kai. Although the smaller teen had a few scratches and soon to be bruises, Kai was uninjured, remarkable since he was just in a potentially fatal disaster.

"You're ok." Miguel said slightly stunned. "How did-?"

Kai shrugged. "This isn't a first time I was involved in a avalanche." He said simply.

"God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Kai looked slightly bashful. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to."

Miguel said nothing but pulled Kai into another hug. Kai wondered if he should say something, but opted to stay silent and stayed in Miguel's arms, giving no sign of retaliation.

"Hey, can anyone here me!" Came a voice from a little bit further down the mountain.

"It must be the rescue crew." Kai said, stepping reluctantly out of Miguel's arms. "We're over here!"

A mere moment later a large group of rescuers dressed in red and white appeared. Kai and Miguel met them half way. After treating the minor injuries that Kai was sporting, a couple of the rescuers lead the way down. Kai and Miguel thought it would be best to tell them that they both hid behind the boulder, deciding not to tell them that Kai had in fact faced the white death head on and lived.

The reception back at the snow lodge is something that both of them had expected. Immediately both Hilary and Matilda crash tackled them as soon as they walked inside, only to have their older teammates pull them off so they could check for injuries.

After reassuring their teammates, everyone gathered into the lounge, in front of the fire, to rest their aching bones and frayed nerves. The hotel management had asked everyone to stay inside until they had received word from the rescuers that it was safe to venture back outside.

As daylight faded into night, everyone began retiring to their rooms seeing that there was no power they decided it would be best to go to bed.

Kai sat in the now completely empty lodge lounge. He gazed into the fire, throwing a log of wood into the flames to keep it going. His mind went over the recent events.

He can remember clearly that the only thing that really mattered to him on that mountain today was that Miguel was safe. Even though the chances that the avalanche could have actually kill him was slim, that thought never cross his mind. He didn't push Miguel behind that boulder because he knew he would survive the avalanche, but because he knew Miguel would be safe behind that boulder. It wasn't until the dug himself out of the snow that he realized that.

He shook his head to clear it. He wasn't use to all the fuss. He had been in countless avalanches. True, none of them had wiped out a few boarders and souvenir stands. He wasn't use to the way people were fussing over him, asking him constantly if he was all right.

He shuddered. He doesn't even want to know what they would do if they ever found out that he was actually in the avalanche itself.

People were acting strange around him. Tyson and Daichi was actual quiet for a change. Max wasn't on a sugar high. Hilary had all but stop bossing everyone around. And Gramps had, for a moment, stop talking like a surfer dude.

But the two that were acting the strangest was Ray and Claude. They were both really apologetic for some strange and odd reason. They kept saying that they didn't know this was going to happen. No one did so why are they so apologetic?

Kai shook his head again. Hearing of a fatal disaster and make people do some strange things, that's for sure.

"Kai?"

Kai snapped his head around, slightly startled. He was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to hear someone walk into the room. "Oh, Miguel." He said, slightly relieved. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really." Miguel said and moved to sit down next to him in front of the fire.

Kai shuffled over a little, to give Miguel some room. "Something wrong? You're not in shock are you?"

"I guess so." Miguel said softly. He trained his eyes to the leaping flames of the roaring fire in front of him.

Kai gazed at him for a moment before turning his own gaze to the flames. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Miguel sighed. "9 people died today. It was nearly 10."

Kai nodded. "I know, luckily I was able to push you behind that boulder."

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about you."

Kai snapped his gaze from the fire to look shocked at Miguel. "Oh."

Miguel kept his eyes on the fire but Kai could see them shimmering with an emotion he can't quite put his finger on.

"Watching you get swept away by that avalanche was by far one of the most frightening things I've ever seen." Miguel whispered.

"I'm sorry." Kai whispered. "I wasn't quick enough."

"Out of everyone here, you seem to be taking your near death experience the easiest."

"Well, you see… death doesn't frighten me." Kai said, turning back to the fire. "Not really. I mean, my death. But what really frightens me is seeing those around die. I don't want to see anyone die. I'd rather go first. It's selfish, I know, but that's just the way I am, I guess."

Miguel finally turned his eyes to Kai. "So you're biggest fear on that mountain today was my well being?"

"…yeah." Kai whispered, blushing.

Miguel smiled softly at him. "Thank you. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you…"

"It's best not to dwell on what has already happened." Kai cut him off.

Miguel's eyes soften and he nods. "You know, I found out the reason why Ray and Claude were so apologetic this afternoon."

"Oh?"

Miguel shook his head, slightly amused. "They were playing matchmaker."

"I see." Kai blinked. He suddenly realized that since Claude was involved it meant that there's a possibility that Miguel actually likes him. He decides to test that theory and shuffles closer to Miguel. "We wouldn't want them to be disappointed, do we?"

Miguel looked startled, but then smiled and placed a hand on Kai's cheek, his fingers moving into the hair the rested around the delicate curl of his ear. "Of course not."

They eyes slip closed as they pressed their lips together. The hand on Kai's cheek slipped down to the curve of his neck, impeccably pulling him deeper into the kiss. The lips parted and the kiss turned passionately as their tongues played over each others, emitting moans from the both of them.

Kai suddenly shifted, moving himself into Miguel's lap, his knees on either side of Miguel. Without breaking the kiss, Kai settled into his lap as Miguel rested his hands on Kai's hips. Kai rested his own hands on Miguel shoulders, deepening the kiss even more so.

They parted briefly for air, but soon met in another kiss. One of Miguel's hands slipping up Kai's back to entangle itself in the dual colored hair, pulling Kai's head down to his. They stayed in this passionate embrace for what seemed like hours, neither one of them aware of anything that could be happening around them. All that mattered was this enchantment.

Two pairs of eyes, amethyst and gold, peered around the corner of their rooms. Claude smiled, happy to see that Miguel had got what he wanted. He glanced over to Ray who was wearing a triumphant smirk. He rolled his eyes, he'll never hear the end of it now.

Suddenly, Ray smirked a different smirk. He leaned forward and snared Claude's wrist. "I believe we have something that needs to be continued, am I right?"

Claude didn't have time to answer before he was pulled into a searing kiss and lead back into his room.

* * *

There, finished! I'm kinda proud of this one for some reason (sweatdrops) Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it.

Read and review, please.


End file.
